Red
by Mar Olmedo
Summary: A veces un cambio de aires, puede resultar en algo mucho más intenso...tan intenso como el mismo color rojo.- Sasusaku Un fic hecho a base de escuchar la canción "red" de Hyuna. Se recomienda escucharla al leer el fic x3 [LEMON]


No tenía ni idea de que era lo que hacía en aquel lugar. Pero necesitaba relajarse y había aceptado la propuesta de salir de su zorruno amigo sin rechistar.

Miró el lugar exótico y embriagante en el que se encontraban.

Se podía apreciar a simple vista que se trataba de una especie de burdel o al menos, eso creía debido a las mujeres que bailaban y entretenían al publico ,en su mayoria, masculino.

De pronto algo llamó su atención.

Una mirada verde y profunda lo observaba detrás de un par de telas de seda roja y transparente.

Con su oscura mirada se detuvo a contemplar las curvas de la fémina, sin recato alguno.

Mmm, era exquisita.

Podía sentir la adrenalina mezclada con exitación recorriéndole las venas. Sin duda aquello podría ser emocionante.

Volvió a levantar la mirada y un dedo terso y de piel cremosa, lo llamaban en una cautivante adicción.

Sin pensarselo ni por un segundo, se acercó adentrándose entre telas de diferentes texturas y gamas de rojo.

Se dejó caer en el sofa, y sus ojos lo observaron todo:

Ella se movía con felina gracia y sensualidad, su cabellera larga y rosada seguía cada uno de sus gráciles movimientos.

Observó la delicia de sus caderas moverse de un costado al otro, guiadas como latigazos por sus piernas y los músculos de su abdomen. Sus senos generosos, lo tentaban a acercarse y estrujarlos hasta cansarse ,pero se mantuvo firme y tenso en su lugar.

Ella lo miraba a los ojos mientras acariciaba su cuerpo con sus propias manos , como demostrándole lo que el podría gozar con ella.

No le cabía duda de que esa mujer era una auténtica delicia.

Y ,sentía unas ganas increibles de devorarla. De provar y reconocer cada rincón de su cuerpo... al mismo tiempo que le gustaría tomarla con salvaje y ambrienta pasión.

Apretró los dientes con fuerza y su mandibula se tensó, algo pujaba con fuerza en sus pantalones y no estaba seguro de aguantar por mucho tiempo mas.

Respiró profundamente cerró los ojos por un momento, y luego los volvió a abrir.

-Eres como el viento.- la danza de se detuvo y todo lo que pudo ver por un momento, fueron esas caderas y piernas esbeltas acercándosele.

-Disculpe..?-

-Dije que ...eres como el viento.- Una suave y profunda risa lo cautivaron.

-No en realidad, aunque me gustaría.- Ella lo observó con intensidad, sin disimular su interés y , de pronto, sintió un jalón que hicieron que su cuerpo se apegara a uno mucho mas firme y musculoso.

-Estarías por siempre a mi lado?- esa voz profunda y ronca en su oreja le causaron escalosfrios.

-Claro, tanto como me sea posible.- su mente ya omnibulada se quedó en blanco y sus acciones se volvieron fluidas por el deseo en sus venas, cuando una lengua rasposa dejó un camino húmedo y caliente en una de sus mejillas.

-Cual es tu nombre?-

- Sa-sakura..- No podía resistirse a los toques de aquel atractivo desconocido, pero el magnetismo animal y aquella química tan fuerte entre ellos no la dejaban ser racional. Y no quería.

Su cuerpo de títere fue movido por las cuerdas de la excitación y el deseo, y se apegó aún mas a él...abrazándolo y dejando un húmedo beso en la piel sensible de su cuello.

-Me llamo Sasuke.- Casi podía sentir el estremecimiento del cuerpo masculino en su piel y su corazón latió aun mas desbocado, cuando sus manos fuertes y anchas apretaron sin pudor su trasero. Su sexo palpitó.

Jugueteando con él, rió suavemente y le mordió el lóbulo de su oreja, tentándolo: Sa-su-ke-kun.

Definitivamente, no era eso lo que pensó que sucedería. No podía creerlo y tampoco podía dejar de reirse por las cosquillas tan inesperadas de parte de ese desconocido hombre.

- Eres tan adorable y ,al mismo tiempo, tan violable.-

- Po-por favor, ya para...hahaha me rindo!. Por favor..- se quedaba sin aliento, pero a pesar de lo extraño de aquella situación se sentía relajada y tranquila.

Y todo el escenario cambió de tonalidad, cuando sus dientes se clavaron en su hombro y dieron con una zona erógena de su cuerpo hipersensible. La sangre de sus venas se calentó , en aumento...

Se dejó llevar por sus instintos, y depositó un casto beso en una de sus mejillas. Inhaló hondo y pudo sentir su aftershave.

Mmm ese hombre era un comestible andante para las mujeres, y ella no sería una menos en la lista de querer devorarlo.

- Eres un aprovechado...- le dijo casi sin aliento al sentir sus manos ásperas en contacto con la suave piel de su cintura.

Pudo sentirse jalada por sus manos y ,posteriormente, sabiéndose sentada en un par de muslos poderosos.

Le miró y se perdió en sus oscuros orbes que la devoraban a cada paso, dejando un rastro de fuego y en su boca, sequedad total.

Una de sus manos ascendió, acariciándola a medida que llegaba hasta su cuello y luego, decendia hasta el nacimiento de sus senos, acabándo con su autocontrol al borde del abismo.

-Mucho...- eso fué lo último que escucho antes de que la agarrara de su trasero y la atrajera ,arrastrándola contra su propia ingle, hasta sus masculinas caderas.

-Ah...- ese suave gemido había escapado de sus labios, y se los relamió deseando que la tomase en ese preciso momento.- E-espera...- colocó ambas manos sobre sus hombros y los apretujó.

Acercó su frente a la de él, y observó sus labios con deseo.

-N-no podemos aqui..- sintió el aliento de él, calentándole los labios y causando que sus pezones se pusieran como dos montes erguidos.

-Dime ,¿donde..?-

Verde contra negro se enfrentaron por un momento, con el líquido caliente de lava derritiendo ambos colores.

-Ven..- lo tomó de una mano y lo llevó, haciéndole cruzar tras una puerta oculta por los cortinajes rojos.

-Vaya, eso sí que no me lo esperaba...-

-Hmp...No creo que hayas esperado estar haciendo esto, o ¿si?-

Sasuke observó la habitación con paredes de color vino tinto al igual que el gran edredón cubriendo una amplia cama matrimonial. Finalmente, volteó enfrentándose con la diosa pelirosada que lo tenía en un vilo exitante.

Tragó grueso al observar que se deshacia del tul rojo cunbriendo su boca. La miró con detenimiento y observó que las telas de seda roja que cubrían su cuerpo dejaban mucho a la imaginación. Incluso desde su ubicación podía percibir el contorno de sus piernas esbeltas y de aquellos generosos y cremosos senos.

Ella se acercó y sin dejar de mirarlo, se recostó contra el poste de la cama matrimonial clásica.

Su mente llena de ideas para nada, inocentes no pudo evitar que soltara lo que quería decir ,en esos momentos:

-Pero si que estas bien rica.- dijo relamiendose los labios.

- Enserio?- dijo ella sonriéndole ,picaronamente. Él se acercó y le dió un pequeño beso en la punta de la nariz, asintiéndo.

-Sobretodo con esas piernas...-

-Si tu lo dices...- No pudo evitar sonreir un poco al ver a semejante espécimen de hombre, frunciendo los labios de manera infantil e inflando un poco sus mejillas.

-Acaso, ¿Me vas a decir que esos muslos no estan exquisitos?- Sakura sintió que sus mejillas se coloreaban de un leve carmesí y como si lo conociera de toda la vida, hundió la cara en el hueco de su cuello y le dejó un suave beso allí.

- Gracias, Sasuke-kun.- él se estremeció involuntariamente por la cercanía de la joven pelirosada y sin resistirlo, la tomó de las caderas amoldándola a su propio cuerpo, que ya mostraba evidencia de su intenso deseo.

Sakura gimió y le abrazó del cuello. Y , sasuke perdió todo autocontrol...

Dejó que su pasión lo guiara y mirándola a los ojos, mordisqueó su labio inferior suavemente.

-Tu de verdad quieres...mmm?- La sintió suspirar y gimotear. Y su corazón bombeo con mas ahínco.

-Yo lo sabía...- su voz se había vuelto ronca como una especie de gruñido animal, y sin poder detener mas sus manos acarició sus muslos hasta llegar a sus glúteos , los cuales acarició con lenta tortura.

-Umm...Sasuke-kun..- ella ronroneó, en sus labios.

-Y encima esto...- las piernas de sakura temblaron, al sentir la tibia lengua de sasuke acariciando sus labios.

Aprovechando la ocasión, tomó los labios masculinos entre los de ella y los presionó suavemente. Él le correspondió con dulzura y , colando una mano entre la blusa semi-transparente, atrapó y acarició uno de sus senos.

Ella suspiró y su cuerpo se apegó más al de él, pasando sus brazos por debajo de los de él y apretándose más contra su torso.

Él aumento la presión en su seno y humedeció sus labios , aún más, con cada lamida.

- Ah..- como respuesta ella balancea un poco sus caderas y roza las suyas,ronroneándo complacida.

Sasuke se presiona suavemente contra ella, empujándole contra el poste, mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Neko?-

-Nyaan...- Sakura le lame una mejilla y le abraza.

-Y, encima me tientas asi.- Sasuke suelta con cuidado su pecho para dirigir las manos hasta la prenda inferior de la chica, bajándola cuanto antes.

Sin poder evitarlo, se quedó mirándole con algo de nerviosismo lográndo que un leve sonrojo apareciese en sus mejillas y que sus dedos juguetearan con nerviosismo, con su rosado cabello.

Su mirada verdosa observa a Sasuke morderse levemente el labio inferior para luego tomar sus bragas y jalarlas hacia abajo, despojándola de ellas y dejándola en desnudez, con su sexo húmedo expuesto. Tragó con espectación y se quedó quieta en su lugar, esperando a ver cual sería su siguiente acción.

Le vió quitarse el cinturón y, seguidamente, los pantalones y la ropa interior dejándolos volar por alguna parte de la habitación.

Un escalosfrío recorrió su columna vertebral, y se mordió el labio inferior al ver a sasuke, expuesto.

-No me darás la bienvenida?- Empujándola con suavidad sobre la cama, se colocó encima de ella.

-Si me lo preguntas asi...- Sakura le tomó del cuello y lo acercó a sus labios, mientras que enroscaba sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de él, para acercarle más a su intimidad.

-A-asi, asi esta mejor...- le da una pequeña lamida en los labios, frotándose lentamente contra su intimidad.

-Mmm..- ella le mordisquea el labio inferior y luego, lo chupa suavemente- me tientas...-mueve su pelvis y acompaña sus movimientos con los de él.

- Y tu no a mi?- Suspira ligeramente, mirándole a los ojos mientras su miembro crece aún mas debido a los roces , lamiendo sus labios seguidamente.

Sakura rie un poco y le abraza por el cuello, para acercarle más- Yo no he dicho eso..- Le besa los parpados, los pomulos ,la punta de la nariz y ,finalmente, los labios.

Él le correspondió, levantando un poco la cadera para acomodarse junto a su entrada , presionando suavemente hacia abajo, hasta penetrarle, suspirando junto a sus labios. Ella gimió y se estremeció del placer, apretando aún mas su agarre con las piernas para que la penetrase con mayor profundidad.

Sasuke terminó de penetrarla completamente, y besó sus labios un par de veces antes de entrecerrar los ojos y comenzar a moverse en su interior, suspirando plácidamente.

Sakura gimió y clavó los talones en la cama para poder seguir con la pelvis sus movimientos, gimiendo suavemente a cada embestida, acariciando su cabello y enredando sus dedos en él.

Besó sus labios una ultima vez antes de acomodarse junto a su mejilla , obligándole a oir sus suspiros mientras se movía dentro de su vagina, atrapado entre sus piernas. Y ,ella temblaba debido a los roncos gemidos que hacían mella en su interior. Con las manos acarició su espalda y sus muslos, gimiendo con mas fuerza por la fricción entre sus sexos y el placer recibido.

Los suspiros poco a poco se convertían en jadeos, agotandose a medida que pasaban los segundos mientras la embestía una y otra vez sin parar, alcanzando a lamer parte de su oreja y arrancarle un dulce gemido.

- Mmm!, Sasuke...- estremecimientos mas fuertes asaltaban su cuerpo, sintiendo el calor en su bajo vientre y la presión cada vez mas pulsante en su intimidad, a punto de estallar.- ah!, ya..estoy..c-cerca..- Estaba tan excitada que se sentía salvaje y animal, por lo que lamió su oreja y luego, levantó un poco la cabeza para morder su cuello y dejar una marca en el- Mmm!

Sasuke se estremeció por completo al sentir aquella mordida, penetrándole con fuerza y rapidez al sentir que ya no aguantaba mas, golpeando su cuerpo una ultima vez con las caderas antes de dejar correr su esencia dentro de ella, respirando agitado con los labios pegados a su oreja.

Jadeaban y respiraban con dificultad.

Sakura se abrazó a su cuerpo, dejando salir el aire de sus labios con jadeos debido al orgasmo y sintiendo a su cuerpo temblar por las oleadas de placer aun presentes en su cuerpo, quedándo lánguida debajo de él. Sin dejar de sentirle, se acomodó como pudo y le acarició el cabello con suavidad, cerrándo los ojos y tarareando una canción cualquiera.

Sasuke se acomodó también para no aplastarle del todo, moviendose ligeramente dentro de ella, mientras gira el rostro besa su mejilla.- ¿Y que es lo que cantas, sakura?

Abre los ojos y le mira- umm...una melodía de piano..aunque no recuerdo muy bien el nombre, teje.- rie un poco por su despiste.

Sasuke la mira con una leve sonrisa en los labios y apoyando sus labios en la mejilla de sakura, le da una pequeña mordida, bajando una mano hasta uno de sus muslos para acariciarle. Después de un rato, un pequeño suspiro escapa de sus labios y ella se acurruca a su lado mirándole.

- Que pasa, Sasuke?-

-Es que... Sakura... tu eres tan pervertida como yo- Sonríe ligeramente, mordiendo con suavidad su labio inferior.

Ella le mira con una sonrisa picara bailando en sus labios.- kukuku y encima, lo admites.-

Sin dejar de sonreirle, alza una mano y la acerca a su rostro para acariciar sus finos labios.

-No te molesta que siga dentro..?- Su mirada verdosa se posó sobre sus orbes de color onix y, luego, en su ceño levemente fruncido. Le miró con diversión:

-Qué?. Acaso, ¿temes que ya no puedas salir..?-

-N-no , no es eso. Es que ...tú me tienes atrapado o, ¿no? - Una sonrisa ladeada e insinuante apareció de pronto en las facciones del peli-azabache, causando una risotada en ella.

No podía evitar sentir cierta ternura por aquel joven que apenas conocía y con el que había hecho el amor, hacía pocos minutos. Le besó una mejilla.- Sí, podría decirse.

Le sintió acostarse suavemente sobre ella y esconder su rostro en el hueco de su cuello. Su corazón, sin saberlo muy bien ¿por qué?, empezó a latir desbocado.

-Sabes que no me refiero a eso...- Apoyó una mano en su amplia espalda y con un dedo, dibujó pequeños circulos alrededor de ella. Suspiró..había algo que estaba pujando dentro de su corazón y que deseaba ,pero no sabía ¿qué?.

-Entonces..¿qué más podría ser?- Tragó grueso, pasando saliva por su garganta que se secaba en ese momento.

- Tú... tu me has atado a tu cuerpo y a tu encantadora sonrisa.- le vió incorporarse apenas sobre sus codos para no aplastarla y mirarla con intensidad. De pronto se sintió atravesada por aquella mirada tan profunda.- A tu voz y a tu personalidad tan cautivadora, ¿como lo hiciste?.- Negó con la cabeza y lo sintió acercarse a ella para ,luego, acariciarle los labios.- ¿que me hiciste, sakura?

-N-no se que responder, sasuke...ah...yo..-

-Shh..- lo miró y de pronto, en esos ojos encontró la respuesta a lo que deseaba.- Sólo dí que serás mía por siempre.

Sonrió con sincera felicidad y se incorporó también sobre sus codos, quedando a milímentros de sus labios.

- ¿Es que no lo sabes?.- le vió fruncir el ceño- El hilo rojo del destino estuvo entre nosotros todo este tiempo.

Y, él la besó con pasión desbordada sellando la unión de su destino... para siempre.

**Hola! que les pareció este fic? yo disfruté muchiiiisimo escribiéndolo aunque es como que de doble autoria: mía y de alguien que bueno, se quiere mantener anónimo hehehe. **

**Espero sus preciosos coments, aportes, pedidos..lo que sea haha**

**I love them! **

**Kissus!**

**SASUSAKU VEN A POR NOSOTR S!**

**Gracias a:**

**Setsuna17**

**Reiko**

**HaruKiIchida**

**Lexi**


End file.
